This study evaluates hormonal function and mental processing in individuals who are HIV+. We hope to learn which individuals will benefit significantly from group psychotherapy. The characteristics of an individual that may make them more ( or less) likely to benefit from group psychotherapy are not well understood. We hope to learn how to better recognize the physiological features (such as heart rate and blood chemistry) that differentiate some research participants who are HIV+ from others who are (or are not) HIV+. HIV+ participants are selected because they have agreed to participate in Drs Spiegel and Koopmanis' study "An Evaluation of Group Psychotherapy for People with HIV.